Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display technologies adopt an organic material coating and have the characteristic of self-illumination. An OLED display screen is widely used due to its large viewable angle and power saving characteristics.
With the development of the touch technology, touch panels are added to most portable display screens (such as OLED display screens), so that users may perform a direct operation on the screens via a touch pen or finger.